yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Inubouzaki Fu
is one of the main characters of the Yuki Yuna is a Hero anime series. She was a third-year middle school student (now a first-year high school student) and the first president of the Hero Club. Background The leader of the Brave Hero Club. She doesn’t bother with trivial issues, but she sees the big picture and inspires the others to follow her like a big sister. She loves her little sister, Itsuki very much. She is good at cooking and housekeeping, and loves eating.Official intro Appearance Fu has light green eyes and long, wavy, blond hair. Her bangs fall to her chin and are divided into two curled strands. The rest of her hair is tied into low pigtails with black scrunchies. She primarily wears her school uniform, a short creamy white dress with a gray rim line, a white sailor collar, and a red bow. The collar has grey stripes, which are cross-shaped on the left side, and is W shaped in the back. She wears a gray cardigan over her dress and white thigh-high socks with a grey stripe at the top. She also wears grey loafers and a black choker necklace with a small pink flower on one side. In her Hero form, Fu's hair color changes to a brighter shade of yellow and her pigtails become braided. Her braids are fastened with a gold band at the top. At the bottom, her hair disappears into thicker gold bands decorated with large yellow flowers and held in place with dark green ribbons. She wears a white leotard with long white sleeves decorated with criss-crossed green ribbons at the cuff. Over the leotard is a yellow panel dress with green piping, the hem of which is cut into four petal-like shapes and is miniskirt length in the front. Green spear-shaped stripes rise from the point of each 'petal.' She has a wide, draped collar, which is white with yellow stripes and M-shaped in the back. The stripes on the left side of the collar are cross-shaped, matching her school uniform. The collar parts in the front where a yellow flower pin holds a gold tie in place. A white ribbon hangs from her left shoulder. Her Hero outfit is a yellow dress with green accents on them. Her white thigh-high boots are V-shaped at the top, are accented by a wide green stripe along the edge, and have yellow and green ankle guards. Green ribbons connect the boots to her leotard. Her Mankai gauge, which resembles the Cinquefoil flower, appears in the place where the ribbon connects to her boot, on her left thigh. Personality Fu has an outgoing and bold personality, often making her friends laugh and being responsible for lightening up situations. However, she can also be very mature and responsible, especially when it comes to taking care of her sister Itsuki. She cares deeply for her friends and for her sister, and as the leader of the Hero Club, she often places the blame on herself whenever something goes wrong. Abilities Fu's first fairy, Inugami, allows her to wield a large greatsword. The size of her blade allows her to use it as a shield just as often as a sword. She can also use Inugami's power to increase her sword's size and attack a wide area. Fu's second fairy, Kamaitachi, allows her to throw multiple knives at distance, as demonstrated in Episode 8. These knives appear to be able to immobilize targets that they hit. Fu's Mankai form vastly increases the size of her sword and gives her incredible strength. However, as a price for using her Mankai in Episode 5, she loses the use of her left eye. In Episode 12, she is also shown to have lost the use of her left ear as a result of using Mankai in the final battle against the Vertex. Fairies * Inugami（犬神） ** A blue-green dog spirit with a serious expression. Inugami has an obedient personality and eats out of a dog food bowl. * Kamaitachi（鎌鼬） ** A brown and white sickle-weasel. Compared to Inugami, Kamaitachi is said to be a troublemaker. Plot Episode 1 Episode 2 With the Vertex able to regenerate its wounds, Fu has Yuna and Itsuki perform a sealing ritual in order to expose its core. Working together, Fu and Yuna manage to destroy the core, defeating the Vertex and returning everyone to the real world. The next day, Fu explains that she was tasked by her organization, the Taisha, to grant hero candidates the power to fight against the twelve Vertex that threaten Shinju. Fu and the girls are soon brought into another battle as three more Vertex emerge, using combined attacks to keep them from performing the sealing ritual. Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Relationships Yuki Yuna One of Fu's juniors in the Hero Club. Fu and Yuna get along very well thanks to their similar personalities, and together they provide a lot of the humor in the club. However, Fu has sometimes been unnerved by Yuna's willingness to throw her own life in danger to help others. Togo Mimori One of Fu's juniors in the Hero Club. Fu and Togo get along quite well. Fu seems rather protective of Togo due to her disability, telling Yuna to take Togo and run away in Episode 1. Although Togo became angry at Fu for hiding the Hero Club's true purpose from everyone, they made up quickly. Like the rest of the Hero Club, Fu doesn't hold any grudges against Togo for trying to destroy the Shinju. Inubozaki Itsuki Fu's younger sister. Fu became Itsuki's legal guardian after their parents were killed in a Vertex attack two years ago, and so she acts as both an older sister and a mother to her. Fu is very protective of Itsuki but also encourages her to make friends. When she learned that Itsuki's dream of becoming an idol singer was ruined due to her Sange, Fu went berserk with grief and tried to destroy the Taisha headquarters out of revenge before being stopped by Karin, Yuna, and Itsuki. Miyoshi Karin One of Fu's juniors in the Hero Club. Fu and Karin have a very vitriolic relationship, often butting heads over many issues, but they learn to respect each other over the course of the series. Fu attacks Karin when the latter tries to stop her rampage in Episode 9, out of anger against the Taisha (of whom Karin is a representative), but neither of them holds the fight against the other afterward. In the second visual novel and in the sequel light novel chapter to Sonoko After, Fu mentions that she wants Karin to replace her as president of the Hero Club when she graduates. Forms of Address Trivia * Fu's name (風) can mean wind, which may be referenced in the song Inori no Uta. Flower Motif Fu is associated with Potentilla, or Cinquefoil. However, some believe she is better associated with the Wood Sorrel. The Yuki Yuna is a Hero - Memorial Book confirms that her flower motif is an Oxalis which is in the Wood Sorrel family. 32542d7954d04bd0c574a36ed99aacb9.jpg Gallery Model Sheets Fuconcept.jpg Fuconcept2.jpg Chara fuu face2.png|Face details. Screen shot 2018-01-21 at 1.50.02 PM waifu2x photo noise1 scale tta 1.png 0001206697.jpg 0001206703.jpg 0001181865.jpg ayaeve03-img1200x848-1519652731wf25qu19285.jpg ayaeve03-img1200x848-15196527303hvbbc19285.jpg 0000899292.png 0000911554.png 000063.png 0000911555.png Ayaeve03-img1200x848-15196527315jnojm19285.jpg 000064.png Screen shot 2018-01-21 at 1.57.42 PM.png Screen shot 2018-01-21 at 1.57.45 PM.png Anime Screen Shot 2017-04-02 at 4.28.12 PM.png 1415304545060.jpg Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.09.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.01.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-12 at 2.52.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-12 at 2.50.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.35.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.26.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.22.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.06.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.12.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.10.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.28.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.30.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.33.33 PM.png Unknown-15.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.42.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-10 at 11.39.20 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.04.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.36.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.34.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.37.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.33.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.32.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.31.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.00.40 PM.png Unknown-11.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.00.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.08.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.02.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.02.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.03.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.09.12 PM.png Unknown-5.jpeg Unknown-9.jpeg Unknown-28.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.34.16 PM.png Unknown-32.jpeg Unknown-34.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.08.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.09.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.10.16 PM.png Unknown-24.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.01.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.59.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-11-20 at 6.23.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-11-20 at 6.25.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-11-21 at 4.17.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-11-20 at 6.22.01 PM.png Washio169.jpg|Fu's cameo (left) in Washio Sumi is a Hero. Mobile Game Chara3 img.png 03fi_sd_01.png fu03.png 43.png Chara3 img2.png 010cfeeb8d1e71ab1ff9efa9c582668318b39f5e.png 78188626bdae4f437352612d7822379ac2701c92.png 1496902769731 zpsxejrkpuw.PNG Fu Inubouzaki icon.png|Fu Inubouzaki Twitter icon FuCasualSummerHY.png FuCasualWinterHY.png FuScarf.png FuSchoolSummerHY.png FuSchoolWinterHY.png Official Art 1524731063758.png Memory_of_the_Forest_-_Fu.png|Game render. Screen Shot 2016-11-30 at 4.43.17 PM.png|Fu in the 4koma comics. Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 12.43.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 1.00.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 1.01.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 1.00.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 12.59.13 PM.png Bddvd 03 jk.jpg Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.30.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 3.45.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.29.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.19.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.19.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.31.17 PM.png UnyXElMg.png JCfjw9D.png W0gfdsQg.png Iqdcsd9.png NVafoyNg.png 10.jpg Screen Shot 2017-08-14 at 10.42.50 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-14 at 10.43.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-14 at 10.42.39 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-14 at 10.37.29 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-14 at 10.37.07 AM.png CookinginJeans.jpg Cooking.jpg fukanonji.PNG|A poster featuring Fu that was part of the Kan'onji City tourism promotional project (2016). Videos Fu Inubozaki Transformation References Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Sanshu Middle School Category:Hero Category:Characters Category:Hero Club